


Lipstick

by Lorny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lipstick, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, messy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorny/pseuds/Lorny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames gives Arthur a messy blow job whilst wearing bright red lipstick. That's all there is to it ;) 100% plotless yummy porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

'Darling, you do know I’m not usually one for wearing make-up unless I’m getting paid for it right?’  
‘I know - It’s just um, your mouth is so uh... I just think it would look really fucking hot...’ Arthur finishes weakly.  
Eames is tempted to tease and point out how adorable Arthur is when he’s flustered and incoherent but he’s not sure the thrill of making Arthur blush is worth the risk given that he knows the Point Man’s Glock is within arm’s reach on the bedside table. Instead he chuckles softly and growls his agreement as he moves to take the lipstick tube from Arthur.

Eames gets it, he does. Arthur isn’t the first person he’s been with to have made it clear that Eames' mouth is by far his best feature. It was only three days after being introduced to each other for the first time that Arthur was pushing Eames to his knees and saying, ‘You’d sound a lot less annoying with my dick shoved down your throat’. Eames hasn’t needed much prompting since, and will gladly take any opportunity he can to get his mouth on Arthur and show him exactly what he can do with it.

‘C’mere then’, Eames breathes, and Arthur is hardening already and feeling as though his insides have turned to hot liquefied want on the spot. Both men are already a tangle of limbs on the bed, wearing only their underwear. Eames covers Arthur’s mouth now, kissing him slow and deeply, stroking Arthur’s tongue with his own and only pulling away when they are both breathless and panting. He motions for Arthur to sit up on the edge of the bed to give him a better view before sinking to his knees between his thighs, tugging Arthur's briefs down with him as he goes.

Eames tears his eyes away from the rosy flesh in front of him and meets Arthur’s eyes with a playful grin. He juts his jaw up as he gamely maintains eye contact, sitting back as he uncaps the bright red lipstick and begins to apply it.

Looking down at Eames on his knees for him Arthur’s breath hitches. If Eames’ full, plush lips are bordering on the obscene at the best of times, the effect of the pop of colour makes them look out and out debauched.

‘You look so fucking filthy like this’. Arthur’s voice is rough with need as he murmurs his encouragement and wonders fleetingly if it is possible to pass out from visual overstimulation as he looks down at Eames’ hard muscular torso, the swirling inky patterns, mussed hair and flushed face and those red red lips looking huge and pouty and delicious.

‘So fucking pretty for me Eames. Need your mouth on me - I really wanna fuck your pretty mouth.’  
Eames shushes him gently, parts his lips slightly and presses a kiss just beneath Arthur’s belly button leaving a perfect cherry red lipstick mark.

It’s the contrast that looks so sexy and gets Arthur’s heart racing; the jarring disparity between the femininity of the lipstick and the stubble along Eames masculine jawline. ‘Gonna make such a fucking mess of you’, Eames tells him, looking up at Arthur through his lashes as he leaves another red mark, this time on the inside of Arthur's thigh. Eames purses his lips at the head of Arthur's cock, gently leaves another lipstick kiss right at the tip as Arthur's eyes pop wide. He sinks his mouth down the length of Arthur's prick and Arthur groans his appreciation as the slick slip slide smears streaks of bright red make up back and forth. Eames makes it as wet and messy as he can, dragging his lips all over Arthur’s cock, swirling his tongue and making sure he gets the lipstick and his saliva everywhere.

Arthur watches transfixed as his cock becomes coated with a glistening sticky mix of lipstick and pre-come and spit. He's fisting handfuls of Eames hair and trying hard not to buck upwards too much as he watches those gorgeous painted lips stretched wide around his dick.

Before long Arthur's stomach muscles start to tense and his eyebrows knit together. Eames can tell from the helpless shaky breaths above him that he has the other man teetering right on the edge and now he can’t resist teasing and keeping him there. Eames comes to an abrupt halt, stops moving entirely but keeps his gaze fixed on Arthur’s eyes and his lips wrapped tightly around Arthur’s shaft.  
‘ _Eamesno!_ \- _PleasefuckEames_ I need to come’, Arthur begs. Eames smirks around his mouthful and deliberately (maddeningly slowly!) applies a fresh layer of lipstick without removing his mouth from Arthur before plunging his lips back down to stain Arthur's cock with it some more, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.  
‘Ah-ah- _ahfuckEames_!’ is all the warning Arthur can manage before he is shattering and coming in thick spurts. Eames isn’t neat about it, pulls off slightly to let the pearly ribbons dribble and splash across his lips and chin then swallows Arthur back down to wring the last of his orgasm from him, smearing mess as he goes.

Arthur has barely caught his breath before Eames is crawling up to kiss him full on the mouth. It's wet and it's messy and it's utterly filthy. Pounding sticky kisses that smear lipstick and taste like Arthur.

Afterwards, they will pass a lazy cigarette back and forth, staining the tip of the filter red before Eames tackles Arthur with the lipstick tube. 'My turn', he laughs as he begins painting Arthur’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy a little serving of entirely plotless porn!  
> Un-beta'd - please excuse any mistakes.  
> Con-crit most welcome :) x


End file.
